


Whatever It Takes

by thathappygirl15



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rough Sex, Superheroes, Superpowers, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathappygirl15/pseuds/thathappygirl15
Summary: Ophelia Stark was the adoptive daughter of Tony Stark. She is apart of the Avengers and has trained her entire life to be where she is. Although nothing is known of her prior to being adopted by Stark her powers are one of another world. She, like Wanda, can manipulate items with her hands and can invade people's minds. They call her the forceful avenger.What happens when she learns who she is and more importantly what will happen when she has to go to a galaxy far far away in order to learn of her past?All of the marvel and star wars characters I do not own the rights to. The only ones I do own are Ophelia Stark and any other OC.THIS IS MAINLY A KYLO/ OC
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. introduction

hey everyone! this story is inspired by the awesome @butterbeerbby on tik tok. her work is honestly so amazing. this story is inspired by the three-part series she did that was endgame and star wars. if you haven't seen it I suggest going to watch it! 

anyway, this fic takes place in both the star wars universe and the mcu. I am so excited to write this and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

this story follows the mcu timeline when it comes to major events but also adding a new character means stuff will change. as for the star wars timeline yes some mentions of it are in there but it is not as followed as the mcu. also since this is a kylo x oc I took the dyad in the force out for plot purposes. im sorry for all my reylo people out there!

*

*

*

Ophelia Stark was the adoptive daughter of Tony Stark. She is apart of the Avengers and has trained her entire life to be where she is. Although nothing is known of her prior to being adopted by Stark. Her powers are one of another world and due to her unknown past, no one can explain them. She, like Wanda, can manipulate items with her hands and can invade people's minds but her power does not manifest in a color. They call her the forceful avenger.

What happens when she learns who she is and more importantly what will happen when she has to go to a galaxy far far away in order to learn of her past?

*

*

*

this story will have some mature topics/ situations and violence. if this triggers please read with caution. I will put a warning if i think its a lot but this is a mcu/star wars story so there will be battles and fights. 

*

*

anyways i hope you all like whatever it takes :) if you want to reach out just to chat or share anything you hope to see in the story you can always dm or my tik tok is the same name as here! 

**all of the photos I use for the chapters are found on pinterest/google

** I do not own any of the characters from star wars or marvel but I do own any OC I create.


	2. The Forceful Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: Ophelia by The Lumineers*
> 
> each chapter will have a song related or just what I listened to while writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: okay so that part about me posting on Sunday was a lie. I got too excited so here is the first chapter then I'll post chapter two on Sunday!! enjoy :)

"Alright Ophelia hold it just for a few more seconds..... okay perfect you can release" 

I dropped my hand and the pen I was floating back and forth dropped gently into my lap.

I was sitting in the lab going through the daily tests Banner and my dad, Tony, give me to see if my powers have grown. 

I was left at the steps of Tony Stark's house nearly 25 years ago. Nothing is known of my past. When he saw me I was swaddled and had a note and box attached that said to not be opened until my 25th birthday for my safety. Tony held by that and still has never let me see the note. We never knew where I was from. Even though he will never say it to my face because he doesn't want me to think he loves me less for it. I know he thinks I was created in a lab. Which to be honest with my powers I wouldn't be surprised. 

Like Wanda, I can manipulate an energy with my hands but it doesn't glow or anything. It is like an invisible force. Hence the title of being the forceful avenger. 

Also, I can hear people's thoughts and manipulate their minds. It is incredibly cool but it's dangerous. No one can tell where the power comes from or if it was man-made so these tests help us make sure it doesn't take complete control. 

"Hey kid you did well. why don't you go train with nat for a bit then I'll take you out for cheeseburgers." 

"ugh okay, dad. Love you. bye bruce, try not to get big and green while I'm gone. I know my dad can get annoying." I yelled as I started jogging to my room so I could change before training. 

I heard Bruce chuckle as I was leaving. As much as he was embarrassed by the Hulk he liked that we joked, it somehow made him feel more accepted that we loved him big green man and all. 

*

*

*

*

"come on Ophelia I know you can do better than that. Now get your ass off the ground and fight me." 

With a huff, I threw myself back up getting in a defensive stance. When it came to fighting with Nat I was always on the defensive. 

She came running at me full force. We made a rule of no powers when fighting so I had to dodge the attack and quickly get back into my stance. 

When she came running at me this time I was fully prepared. As she almost got to me I jumped up landing on her shoulders. I crossed my legs and threw myself back. She was shocked so when we both landed on the mat I was able to recover quicker. I pinned her down. 

"Impressive but next time when you cross your legs you have to use more strength. You have to choke them so much they pass out or at least want to."

"Okay, nat got it. chock them to the point of death" I walked to the bench hoping she really got the hint that I was done.

She smiles and chuckled. Following me to the bench she sat down but silently stared. 

"Okay, what gives? You are doing that creepy smile and stare thing you do when you want to know something" 

"Um I do not do a creepy stare thing but since you asked I do have a question." I stared at her expectantly waiting to see what she wanted. 

"well, what's going on with you and Rogers. I know you broke up a while ago but he still stays with you every night and you basically act like a couple minus the PDA." 

"Nat" I knew I wasn't getting out of this so I sighed and continued. "Steve is a great guy but he can't love me. He says he does and I know he does love me but he can't be in love with me. What we had was great but he is still in love with Peggy then the whole thing with Sharon. I love him and always will but he needs to figure himself out and I am someone who is broken. He doesn't want that." 

"But why does he still stay with you," Nat said with a sad smile knowing how much you are hurting. 

"It became a comfort for both of us. We know each other. We know what we like and don't like in bed. It's easy. And selfishly even though I know we won't work out I just like knowing he will be there in the morning when I wake up."

"Ophelia don't you think this is doing more damage than good." 

"Nat every day at work we try to avoid damage or clean it up. I just tried of fighting it so if for once I can just lay in the rubble I will." 

There were a few moments I silence so I knew she was satisfied with what she got out of me.

"Okay well, that's all the emotion I am willing to show for one day. And I am starving and my dad promised cheeseburgers." 

"Hey tell Tony he better bring me back one or he will regret ever having me join the team." 

I chuckled waving goodbye. I left the gym and started walking around the campus trying to find my dad. 

*

*

*

*

"Kid I know tomorrow is your birthday and I know you hate social interactions but you are a Stark. So you will be at YOUR party tomorrow. Got that?" He looked over at you with a smirk knowing he was going to completely embarrass you with everything he has planned. 

"dad.... why do we even need to have one. I would be totally happy just having a movie night with you and Pepper." I said with pleading eyes. Praying he would just give up and let me when this one. 

"See this is why your my favorite. You could care less about the money. Maybe I did something right with raising you." he said pointing his burger at me. I thought maybe he would actually give up. But that was until he spoke again.

"But you are still going to the party. That's my final deal. Take it or take it." 

"First of all, I'm your favorite because I am your only kid. And fine I guess I'll take it. I'm just warning though you make me go and I drink your most expensive whiskey the entire night." 

He started laughing and I just smiled. Tony, though, I love him, he was a hard one to make laugh. He always joked or had a witty remark but he never laughed when other people had them. So when I make him laugh that's always my proudest moment. 

"Okay kid deal."

We finished our burger and started to head back to campus. It was late so most of the lights were off and seemingly everyone was already in their rooms for the night. 

I kissed my dad goodnight on the cheek and started to head towards my room. I knew when I got there Steve would most likely already be there. 

And I was right. I opened my door and Steve was there laying in my bed. Already in his sweatpants for the night. I looked over at him and shut the door. I stood there for a few moments just thinking.

I have to admit he did look good. He was in a dark pair of sweatpants and nothing else. His hair always the same. On the shorter side and always styled in a way that said it was natural even though it wasn't.

I wished it worked out between us. I just know he would be such a good husband and I know he always says I'm perfect but even if I was I am broken. I could never make him try to fix me. And I am not broken because of him or anyone else in my life. It's because of what I don't know. I was left to Tony. I have no idea who my parents are, why they left or hell who I am. And until I know those I feel as though I will always be broken.

Steve noticed my zoning out and as always came to save me from my own thoughts. He stood in front of me, looking down, lightly stroking my face. "hey what's going on. I can see you left for a minute." 

I looked up and smiled. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm just you know... thinking."

"well, why don't we stop your overthinking and watch a movie. I want to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday so we are staying up will midnight anyway." 

I softly chuckled. This man never stopped making you feel cared for. 

"Okay deal but only on one condition... I pick the movie and you can not complain. I mean it not one word."

"Okay fine. What movie is it that you want to watch?" 

"Hmmm, how about Pearl Harbor."

I knew that he so badly wanted to say no but he couldn't. It was my favorite movie. Steve always complained that it wasn't like that in the war since he did actually live through that war but still the love story in it always made your heart melt. I used to always think that maybe if I lived during that time then maybe the characters would be me, Steve, and Bucky... Two best friends in the war fall for the same woman. 

I put the movie on the tv and slipped into my PJs. I wore just a pair of panties and an old shirt of Steve's. It basically was a dress on me but it was comfortable so I didn't care. I crawled into bed next to Steve and got comfortable laying in his arms. 

Throughout the movie, he gently stroked up and down my arm and kept drawing circles around it. It was peaceful. For once I didn't have to worry about a mission or work in the lab. I would be comfortable and just be in the moment. 

When the movie finally turned off. I looked over and Steve was already looking at me. He looked down at his watch and looked up with a smile. 

"Happy Birthday Ophelia," he said softly. I smiled at him and then he turned and grabbed something off the nightstand. 

"Here I got you something." 

"Steve you really didn't have to do that. You being here is just enough."

"I know but I wanted to get you something and I promise it isn't a lot. just open it."

I pulled the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver picture frame. It had a picture of Steve and me during one of our trips. We were both smiling and just looking at it gave me the same peace of mind as I had when the photo was taken. 

On the bottom of the frame, it said 'I'm with you till the end of the line'. It was something he and Bucky always said but when Bucky wasn't there when Steve woke up he started saying it to me. 

Tears starting forming in my eyes. I was never the emotional type but for some reason, today was just not it. I looked up at Steve and I could tell my crying was making him nervous. 

"ah.. ah I can retur---" 

Before he could even finish the sentence I kissed it to shut him up. 

"No don't you dare. I love this picture. It is the best present someone could give me. Thank you." I hugged him then leaned over so I could put it next to me on the nightstand. With one last look, I smiled like really smiled because for once everything seemed okay.

Steve was already completely laying down with his arms open ready for me to mold myself into him. I laid down and put my head on his chest and just relaxed while I listened to his sleepy heartbeat while gently peppering kisses across his chest. Eventually, sleep overtook me and I fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I really hope everyone likes the chapter and is excited as I am for this!! and don't worry soon we will meet our favorite space prince.


	3. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song: Back in Black by AC/DC*

The shades started opening. And the natural light started flowing throughout the room. I heard Steve whine in the pillow because he realized he actually had to leave this comfort we had created. 

I opened my eyes and was greeted with the soft warmth of the sun. 

"Miss Stark it is currently 5:02 am and the temperature is sitting at a comfortable 70 degrees. Today on your schedule you have the party at 9 pm and overnight a new mission arrived. You and the team are planning to leave at 7 am. You will be debriefed on the quinjet. Would you like me to play your 'get ready' playlist ma'am?"

"Yes, Friday that would be great."

"Will do. Oh and happy birthday Miss Stark."

And with that Back in Black by AC/DC started playing through the speakers. I really am my father's daughter.

I heard Steve whine as he still hadn't lifted his head off the pillow and loud rock music started playing bothering his tried mind. 

*  
*

I jumped in the shower. A few minutes later I heard the bathroom door open and watched a sleepy Steve get undressed and joined me in the shower. 

When he got in. He started rubbing the body wash into my skin, paying extra close intentions to my upper thighs. While he was washing me he was peppering kisses all over my body. He put me under the water to rinse me off then pushed me up against the wall. 

"What are you doing Steve we have to get ready for the mission?"

He looked up at me with a mischievous smirk. "Birthday present," was all he said as he got down on his knees. He put my right leg over his shoulder and started licking and kissing my clit. He was gentle at first but when he heard me moan loudly he got more aggressive. 

As he was sucking and biting my clit he entered his finger in, pumping in and out of me. "Oh yes, Steve, right there." 

He chuckled into my pussy and the vibration made me moan even louder. I was getting closer and closer. Steve could tell and he entered another finger inside. 

"Oh god I'm going to c-" 

Before I could even finish that sentence I came. It was so strong that I could see white. He slowly pumped and licked me through my orgasm. When I was done he slowly moved my leg off of him and stood up. He held me so I wouldn't fall. 

When he was fully standing up he cupped my face and gave me one last kiss. "Happy birthday Ophelia." 

I couldn't help but softly chuckling while replying, "Thanks Cap." 

After that blissful shower, I got dressed and got ready for the day ahead. I decided to wear something simple so I just thew on black jeans and a white t-shirt. Before I left I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and gave Steve a brief kiss to say goodbye. 

As I left my room I got a text from my dad saying he wanted to see me. Instead of going to the kitchen, I went right to his lab figuring I could eat later. 

When I got to the lab he was swiping through screens. Most likely preparing for the mission we had in two hours. When he saw me he pushed the images away and greeted me with the biggest smile. With that, I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey, there's my birthday girl. Happy birthday!... Alright, close your eyes I have something for you." 

I closed my eyes and started walking following his directions. 

"Okay now open them."

When I opened my eyes I saw the most beautiful suit. It was like Wanda's but all black. It also had some armor like my dad's. It was honestly the most wonderful mix. My fingers lightly touched the surface and I honestly could not believe this belonged to me. 

"I made some upgrades based on the tests we have done in the lab the past few weeks. Not only will this suit protect you but it also enhances your power so that you don't use all the energy you normally do." 

"Thank you, dad. I really love it. I think it might even be better than your suit." 

With a loud laugh, he replied, "Now let's not get ahead of ourselves buts I will admit this is some of my best work. Also, that's, not the only thing." 

He handed me a box and a letter. But it wasn't his writing on the front. That's when I realized. 

"Wait.....is this?"

"Yes, that's the letter from your birth parents. You don't have to read it. I am not going to make you but I do think it will give you some of that closure you need." 

"I'll read it after the mission. I don't need to have this distracting me out there. You know?" 

"I get it kid do whatever you need to do and just remember, I am so lucky I get to be your father, and even if I don't say it often... or really at all I am proud of you. I love you always." 

"I know I love you too dad." With that, I hugged him and started back towards the kitchen for breakfast. 

*

*

*

*

By the time I was back at my room and ready for the mission it was 6:30 am. I knew I should probably head to the quinjet just so I can make sure everything I need for the in-flight lab was there. I am like my father in that sense I like working on a lab in the air instead of sitting around waiting to get to the destination. I find I just get more stressed thinking about the mission just sitting than if I'm thinking while working. 

I started heading towards my door when I looked over and saw the box and note on my bed. I knew I shouldn't open it but part of me just had this feeling I should. Like some invisible force was telling me to listen to them and to just open the box. 

I knew the letter would either upset or confuse me so I opted to just open the box. Inside was a beautiful white crystal that was hooked on a silver chain. I was in complete awe at how pretty it was. I quickly put it on then got up and left the letter on the bed. 

I left my room and walked down to the hanger. 

*

*

*

*

At the hanger, I saw the whole team waiting outside the designated jets waiting for instruction from Nick Fury. I scurried next to Steve as if to pretend I almost wasn't late. 

A few minutes Fury came into the room and informed us there was a hydra cell that had escaped from the mission awhile ago. We just had to find them and shut it down before it got big again. 

In my jet, it was Steve, Wanda, Clint, Nat, and I. We tend to all be on the same ship because we aren't typically the brains of the group. I mean yes I like working in my lab but talking about Physics doesn't excite me like it does the others. 

On the jet, I was playing with the controls on my suit and having Friday go through the features with me. My new suit had a headpiece that worked like the Iron Man suit but did not look like it. It was more like a thin headpiece that goes along the front of my head but I see screens in front of me like my dad does but it doesn't block my view. 

I was so distracted by my suit I didn't notice Steve had walked over. 

"New suit, huh?" He smiled knowing how happy I must be with it. 

"Oh yeah, it's so cool. My dad really pulled out all the stops. Plus this suit is supposed to help with my energy so I won't be out for a while like I always am. I'm really happy about that." 

"That's good. Maybe you will even have enough energy tonight to save a dance for me at the party?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Of course Cap, anything for you," I said noticing how he does always look so good in his stealth uniform. It was like this man didn't even try. He was just naturally that good looking. 

"Don't mean to interrupt your flirting or whatever the hell that was but we are here," Nat said cracking up on making both Steve and I uncomfortable. 

*

*

*

*

It was a total ambush. They knew we were coming and they had help from some fucked up looking aliens. They looked like the freaks from New York but 10x uglier and 100x stronger. Honestly, if you didn't know better you would say they are mutated dogs. There weren't many but they a tough match. 

We were all taking a hit. I was inside a building trying to get into the mind of a hydra official. My dad was holding him down and fighting off some of the aliens while I was breaking into his guy's mind. 

It all happened at once. Something must have hit the side of the building because the entire thing was coming down. All I could think was well at least I can die a hero. And with that thought, I grabbed my necklace and hoped maybe when I get to Heaven I'll see my parents. 

I closed my eyes waiting for the darkness to take over.

*

*

*

*

"Wow, I thought death would be more painful." 

I opened my eyes and I was shocked. I wasn't dead, I think. I was in some kind of hallway. It was clean. but dark. I looked around and no one was around. 

When I turned back around I saw a man slide into the hallway. But it wasn't just any man. It was probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He was extremely tall, dark hair, muscular, and he had a scar down the side of his face. He looked so broken but also extremely powerful.

You wondered where he got it from and if he was like you a hero. He was in all black but that didn't mean anything because so were you but you were still one of the good guys. 

"Who are you?" You yelled down the hall. Hoping to have some insight on where the fuck you were and how you got there. 

He extended his hand out but before you could get any answers he disappeared. 

*

*

*

*

I had no idea how much time had passed and how I got back but I was back at the battle zone. I looked around for anyone. Did they leave? 

The battle was over but I figured they wouldn't leave without me. It was as if someone heard my mind and called my name. 

"Ophelia! Ophelia! Thank God your alive. I thought I lost you." Steve was holding me crying. I was so confused I couldn't have been gone long. right? 

"Tony, I found her! We are on the east side of the explosion site. She's okay I don't see any injuries." Steve said through this coms. 

He was still holding me when my dad showed up. He let go and my dad came over and engulfed me in a hug. We hug all the time but this was different. It was desperate. Almost as if it was the last hug he was ever going to be able to give me. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again kid. I can never lose you. You get that. Pepper would never forgive me if I let you die on a mission. Hell, I would never forgive myself." A single tear rolled down his cheek and that when I realized everyone thought I was under that rubble. Everyone thought I was dead. 

"Dad I'm fine. I promise I wasn't even under the rubble. I somehow entered a portal or something. I have no idea but I was sent somewhere else."

"What do you mean you were sent somewhere else? Like you teleported to outside the building?"

"Kind of... I was in a hallway of some type. I saw a man there and he just stared at me. Like I didn't belong. And when I asked him who he was I appeared back here." 

"Did you hit your head?" Nat asked clearly having the guts to ask what everyone else was thinking... I must have hit my head and went crazy.

"No, I swear. I was in this hallway before the building even came down." 

With that everyone just stared at me trying to figure how whether I hallucinated it or if it was really some miracle. 

"Alright, everyone I would say we all had an eventful day but this has come to an end and we need to get back so we can all celebrate Ophelia's birthday!" Tony said trying to usher everyone back to the quinjet. 

While we walked to the jets, Steve and Tony never left my side. Both holding onto me afraid that I was going to disappear. I could also see them sharing looks of concern. Nervous that whatever happened when the building collapsed was clearly inconceivable in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Kylo Ren has entered the chat. Ahhhh. also happy valentines day lovies! I get some people don't like this holiday but please remember you are loved no matter what because Kylo, all the avengers, and I love you all. <3


	4. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song: Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers*

When we got back to the compound Tony and Bruce immediately ushered me to the lab. Nat and Steve also tagged along. I think them thinking I had a near-death experience made them freak out. 

I mean yes I was the youngest but I had been in this world for a while. Everyone has near-death experiences and mine wasn't even that. I was completely safe but in a completely different location. 

While sitting on the table, Bruce was drawing blood to run some tests, and while my dad went through all the basic tests for a concussion by hand. It was something Friday could do in less than a minute but for some reason, he wanted to do it himself. 

Bruce brought my blood sample to the machine. He read the results and looked at Tony with a confused expression. Then nodded over to the door. 

They stepped out and soon Steve and Nat left because they had to do the mission report. 

I was sitting by myself when I kept thinking about that man. I never believe in love at first sight. Hell, I didn't even believe in love but there was something there that wasn't just attraction. I mean yes, that man was probably the most attractive man I have EVER set my eyes on. He literally looked like a greek god but it wasn't just his looks. It was like that same invisible force that was telling me to look at my gifts was directing me to this man. Maybe they are connected. Note to self; open that letter later. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the lab door swing open. 

Both Tony and Bruce just stared at me. It was as if they didn't exactly know what to tell me. 

"Well, I must be dying if the genius playboy billionaire philanthropist and the green nerd can't figure out what's wrong with me." 

Bruce finally spoke up while Tony walked to my side grabbing my shoulder. "Ophelia, you aren't from here."

"Bruce way to state the obvious. I am adopted. For all I know I'm from a completely different country."

"No Ophelia, what Bruce is trying to say is that you aren't from here meaning you aren't from earth. Or actually, you aren't even from our solar system." 

"Wh.... what do you mean I'm not from this solar system. How the fuck did I get here then. There has to be some mistake." 

Bruce looked at me with pity. He could tell I was freaking out so he softly continued. 

"Ophelia, you have this thing in your blood. It's called midi-chlorians. And you have a lot. We don't know what it means or even does to your body but it was not originated on earth or anywhere else in this galaxy. All we can see on our machines is that it is natural so you weren't created in a lab or anything. Also, this is probably what your power derives from." 

"What's my count?" I asked dryly. I finally looked up and made eye contact with Tony. He could see how much this was affecting me. 

"Our reports so over 29,000."

"Oh okay. Well, I guess this answers the question we have all had for years. Where the fuck I came from." I said while walking out. I couldn't be there anymore. 

I mean I know finding out where I came from was going to hurt but finding out that your parents sent you to another GALAXY because they didn't want you is a whole new low. 

*

*

*

* 

I was getting ready for the party when someone knocked on my door. 

"Come in" I yelled from the bathroom was just finishing my make-up. I already had my dress on which was a tight black dress that ended at my calves with a slit up to my thigh. I matched it with black strappy heels. 

Steve walked in. Leaning against the door he looked me over. "Well don't you clean up nice." 

"What can I say? Some man asked me to save him a dance tonight and I can let him dance with someone in sweatpants. I may be hot in them but I do have a reputation to uphold."

"I would say you already live up to it," Steve said while tracing his hands up my figure. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. He pulled me with him to the bed and threw me down. 

I couldn't help but giggle. That was my favorite when he took control but now was definitely not the time. 

"Steve as much as I would love for this to continue we are already late and if my dad comes up here to find me and finds you on me you will not be alive to see your 100th birthday and I had a really cool gift idea." 

"I hate when you're right."

"Well, you must hate me because I am always right." 

"You are just like your father," He said while laughing. 

When he stopped laughing he looked over at my desk. He walked over and picked up the still sealed letter. "You still haven't opened it? I thought you would be dying to know what they said." 

"What do I need to know they left me. I don't need to hear their sorry excuses." I said aggressively. I knew Steve knew nothing about what happened earlier but it was still a sensitive subject. 

"Hey, why are you snapping. I was just asking."

"You're right I shouldn't have gotten like that but I just don't want to think about it so can we go down so I can have some fun on my birthday."

He nodded and we both exited my room heading for the party. 

*

*

*

*

I was several shots deep by now. Nat and I were both dancing on top of a table while Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers was blasting on the radio. I was belting out the words. I closed my eyes while my hands were fanning myself cooling down when I touched my necklace. 

I still hadn't opened my eyes and I continued to sing at the top of my lungs. 

"He told me he built a time machine. Like one in a film, I've se-" I opened my eyes and I was no longer at the party. Instead, I was on a table in the middle of a meeting while several people in gray uniforms stared at me. 

I caught a glare from an angry-looking redhead. If looks could kill that man would have killed me 3 times by now. I wonder who shoved a stick up his ass. 

I continued looking around the room when I saw him again. He looked so amused. He had a slight smirk and that smirk made a fire in my lower stomach heat up. 

It immediately looked away when I saw who was next to him. The best word I could use to describe him was a naked role rat who was dying. This man looked utterly disgusting. 

His eyes never left my body. I looked around and everyone looked shocked. I mean I don't blame them. A girl who clearly isn't from where this was on their table seemingly out of nowhere. 

I figured I would ease the tension by talking.

"Soo... how is everyone's day? You guys do anything exciting?" With that, no one responded. When I looked over the greek god of my man he just smirked again. 

"Well since everyone is silent. I am just going to ask. Where the fuc-" 

*

*

Kylo's POV

This meeting had been dragging on for far too long. The bitch of a peasant Hux would not shut up about whatever new base we were building. 

Snoke had decided to leave his thrown and actually join this meeting. No one knew why. He had mentioned a disturbance in the force so maybe he was doing it to check up on me but it was concerning either way. 

During the meeting, I was planning on how I wanted to kill every single one of these men when all of a sudden the girl showed up out of nowhere again. She clearly hadn't noticed because she kept singing whatever song she had been listening to. 

When she opened her eyes, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. It was actually quite amusing. She looked over at me clearly surprised to see me again. I saw the blush creep up on her cheeks. She was wearing a tight black dress with a slit. I wanted to rip that off of her and take her right there but when I looked over at Snoke he had a look in his eyes that I did not like. 

The appearance was quick just like last time but this one left a larger pull in the force. And Snoke noticed. He leaned over to me and whispered, "She looks extremely familiar. She is strong with the force but hasn't picked a side. Find her and bring her to me. I will break her and she will submit to the dark." 

With that, he got up and left. I would normally follow orders but this felt wrong. I had to find her yes but give her to Snoke? No. He had a creepy look in his eye like he wasn't only going to make her submit to the dark but maybe something else. And I will not be a part of it because even if I am a cruel man something in the force is compelling me to protect her. 

End POV

*

*

*

*

Just like that, I was back except now I had a different group of people just staring at me. It seemed everyone saw me vanish this time because they all looked absolutely terrified. 

Nat who was right next to me spoke first. "Okay where the hell did you go and how are you not freaking out right now?" 

" I was transported somewhere that definitely wasn't on Earth. And I'm not freaking out because this already happened. I told you this happened on the mission. Now if you will excuse me I think it's time to read the letter my parents left because obviously something is going on and I need to find out what."

With that, I left the room and immediately went rushing up to my room. When I got to my room I grabbed the letter and sat on my bed. 

I lightly ripped the seal and opened the letter making sure not to tear a thing. The handwriting was beautiful and I could tell whoever wrote this took their time. 

I began to read: 

Dear Ophelia, 

I want to start off by saying that your dad and I love you with all our hearts. You are now 25 and it's time you learn about your past and where it is that you come from. We are from a galaxy far far away from the one you are in now. You hold a power that by now you probably know about. It's called the force. You are extremely strong in the ways of the force. You are stronger than any known force user and that is why we had to leave you. You, like us, are a Gray Jedi. You follow both the dark and the light side of the force. You are the balance the galaxy needs. You are destined for greatness but if you stayed here that would have been taken away before you could save the galaxy. I know you have created a life on Earth and you have a family but you have a responsibility to both galaxies. The necklace in the box is a portal. By touching the necklace you can transport between the two. You must not ever lose it. To go somewhere specific all you need to do is feel the force flowing through you and the necklace then think of the location. If you have no specific location the force will bring you where it thinks you need to be. I know this news is confusing and probably a lot to handle but when you are ready think of D'Qar. There you will meet Leia Organa, she is my best friend. Leia will know what to do. 

We love you to the galaxy and back, 

Your Parents

*

*

*

* 

I had been staring at this letter for over an hour when I looked up and saw Tony standing at the door. 

Tony walked over to the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, kid so I see you read the letter. How do you feel?" 

I couldn't think of a thing to say so I just wordlessly handed him the letter. He read through it with wide eyes. He knew I was special but he didn't understand how special until he read the letter. 

"Ophelia.. you know this doesn't change a thing. I still love you so does Pepper and everyone else. You are no less to us because you are from another galaxy."

"I know it's just a lot. I guess it's just hard because I just always assumed they never wanted me and now I find out that the real reason they gave me up is that I am destined to save the galaxy is kind of a lot."

"Your mom and dad didn't leave you because they wanted to and we now know that now that."

"Don't call them my mom and dad. They aren't. You and Pepper are. Yes, they are the reason I was born but you guys are the reason I am still here. You raised me and made me who I am today, not them."

Tony hugged me. I could tell me saying that he is my dad really made him feel something because I could feel the relief and happiness radiate off of him. 

"Okay enough of the emotional shit kid. What are you going to do? Are you going to visit that Leia Organa lady?"

I didn't know how I felt about leaving but I did know I sure as hell wasn't going to get answers staying here so I just nodded my head. Confirming what Tony already knew. I was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey guys hope everyone is having a great day :)


	5. To A Galaxy Far Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song: Slipping Through My Fingers by Meryl Streep and Amanda Seyfried* 
> 
> a/n: this song is what I pictured Tony and Pepper feeling about Ophelia leaving.

Today is the day I leave for a different galaxy. I have been training all week with Nat and Steve. And when I'm not training I am spending time with Tony and Pepper. As much as they understood why I am are leaving, I could tell it was still upsetting them. I mean I get it I am their only child and spend every day with them. Me not being around is going to be a big change. 

I was packing my bag when I got a message from Fury asking to meet. I figured Nick Fury is not a patient man so I better head down right away. 

When I got to Fury's office he was standing at his desk opening and sorting through files. 

I cleared my throat to announce my arrival and without saying a thing he motioned me in the room, closing the door with a button. 

"So, Ophelia I assume you know why I called you in today. There is something you need to know before you leave." 

I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. 

"There is a force more powerful than any one of avengers. His name is Thanos. I have no idea what he has planned but if he comes to Earth we need to be ready. This battle is going to take all of us." 

"Okay I get this is a big threat but why are you telling me? You know my dad created a phone that will work through the galaxies so I will come back if you call. You don't need to ask me to stay. I won't be gone forever."

" I am not asking you to stay. Thanos is from this galaxy, not the one you are going to but I think you will be able to get help from the other galaxy if we need it. I need you to train in any way while you are there. I am not joking when I say this is a nuclear-level threat. We have help that you don't even know of but this could be world-ending."

"How do you know about this and who else knows?" 

"No one knows except me and you. It will stay that way, you hear me. And I know because it's my job to know. Ophelia, I take my job seriously and so should you so while you're gone train and make allies. Be the soldier you were born to be." 

"Wow Fury, I think that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." 

"If you tell anyone about this your death will look like an accident."

"And... way to ruin a moment. Fury I won't let you down." 

"I know." 

With that, I left the office to go get ready for my fast arriving departure.

*

*

*

*

The team and I sat around the table sharing one last family meal. It was silent. I could tell Tony, Pepper, and even Steve were all hanging by a thread. Yes, it is sad I am leaving but it's not forever. I just wish they could see that. They all looked at me like I was going to die there so I figured it was probably time to break the silence. 

"Hey, maybe when I get there I'll actually get to properly meet that guy I have seen the past two times. I wonder what his name is?"

"WHAT GUY?!" Tony and Steve yelled at the same time. 

I totally forgot I only told Nat about the mysterious greek god I saw when I was transported. And telling by their faces they were neither prepared nor happy for my mention of a man. 

"Oh, oops I forgot to mention both times when I transported I saw this man," I said while looking down at my food trying to avoid awkward eye contact. I could hear Nat cracking up down the end of the table enjoying how awkward family dinner had become. 

*

*

*

*

The first one to say goodbye after dinner was Nat. I think she came first because not only was she my best friend but I think she wanted to pull it off like a band-aid. We both sat at the end of my bed in silence. Her hand was holding mine so tight I thought she was going to break my hand. 

"Woah Nat if you don't stop squeezing my hand that hard I will have to kick your ass for breaking it." 

She chuckled "You're right I'm sorry. I just don't know how to handle having my best friend leave." 

"Hey, I am only leaving for a little. Plus I have a phone that somehow works through time and space. I really don't understand how Tony did that. Well anyways... you act like I'm going off to war and will never return. I'll be back before anyone even misses me."

"I know, I know it's just it will be weird not having an annoying pain in my ass following me around anymore," she said with a smirk. 

"Hey, I stopped following around at least 10 years ago. I have matured."

"Yeah whatever you say, Ophelia." 

We sat in silence for a few moments. It wasn't awkward it was just peaceful. As both of us were taking solace in this being our last moments together for the time being. 

I finally broke the silence, "Hey Nat, I need to ask you a favor," she looked up at me and nodded for me to continue. "Can you make sure he's not alone? He stays in my room every night and I can tell since seeing Bucky again and him not remembering anything he has been more lonely than normal. I just want him to find someone. You know? Someone who can actually give him everything he deserves and more." 

"You know normally people wouldn't think twice about someone else before they left to go on a mission to some unknown area. That they may not come back from but yes I will make sure I look out for Steve. Who knows maybe I'll set him up on some dates."

I looked at her with the most sincere look I could muster. She truly was the best friend anyone could ask for. "Thank you, Nat. Steve deserves all the happiness in the world but promise me the dates you set him up on. Don't have it be with Sharon."

Nat absolutely lost it. She was crying she was laughing so hard. "I promise I wouldn't dream of it. Them as a couple is just wrong. I don't know why it just is." 

With that, she gave me one last hug and left because I know if she stayed she would have started crying. 

*

*

*

*

The next person to say goodbye was Steve. I knew this was going to be hard but I hoped he understood why I was leaving. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now," I said while pulling him in for a hug. He kissed me knowing that it will probably be the last one we will ever share. It wasn't that you never wanted to kiss him again it was just that you hoped he had someone new when you got back. 

"Hey kid please be careful. Also, I hope out there you find what I couldn't give to you."

"First, don't call me kid because you have seen me naked and it's weird. Two, Steve you gave me everything don't forget that. You loved me more than I deserved. We just didn't work out and that's fine. Shit happens. I never want you to think you weren't good enough because you were. I love you so fucking much Steve it's just not good for either of us and we both know it"

He softly laughed, "Language"

"Oh god this again," I threw my head back laughing. 

"Sorry I had to I just wanted to see you smile one last time before I left. And now that I have I'll leave you."

We both stood up and Steve engulfed me in a hug. He bent down and whispered one last time, "I'm with you till the end of the line." 

I smiled softly and nodded. Giving him one last squeeze then I watched him leave but not before turning around one last time and giving me a small smile. A small tear escaped from my eye before I could catch it. I wasn't sad because I was leaving him but sadder because at this moment it became clear the love story between Steve and I had finished its last chapter with no sequel in sight. 

*

*

*

*

It was about 8 pm when Tony and Pepper came in to say goodbye. I figured my parents would be the ones to send me off. It just made sense. We were always there for one another and I knew my dad would not forgive himself if he wasn't there when I left.

Pepper helped me get my duffle bag settled while Tony stood in the corner of the room mindlessly taking in all the subtle details. She went through a checklist that included my suit, the necklace, toiletries, the letter, some basic clothes, and the phone my dad had upgraded. Once we knew I had everything it was time to finally say goodbye to the people I owe everything to.

I said goodbye to Pepper first. She told me how proud she was and how much she loved me. She had only actually been dating my dad for a little over five years but she was more, my mom, than anyone. She helped raise me and was there when Tony wasn't. I was truly grateful for everything she did for me. 

"Thank you mom for everything. I love you." She looked at me with pure love while the tears escaped running down her cheeks. 

After crying in her arms for a minute it was finally time to say goodbye to Tony. This one was the hardest. Everything I was, was because of him. He raised me and he was the reason I never step down from a challenge. We hugged for what felt like several hours and a nanosecond all in one. 

When we finally pulled part he looked at me with tears in his eyes and said, "No matter what you learn while you are gone you will always be my little girl. I love you and if you ever need anything just use that phone. I programmed my phone so that any call will be immediately answered. I will not miss a single call no matter the mission."

"Thank you, dad. I love you always. I will call when I get settled so no need to worry... Oh and dad you will always have that title. Whether I meet them or not no one else will ever be my father. Only you are stuck with me forever," I said while nudging his arm. 

This made him smile. He pulled me in for one last hug and Pepper came over making it one last family group hug. With that, I put my bag over my shoulder and looked back one last time before I grabbed my necklace and thought of D'Qar. 

*

*

*

*

I was standing in the middle of a base camp of some kind. I kept looking around unsure of where to go when I hear a soft female voice and I spun around. 

"Ah, Ophelia I have been waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: ahh guys so what do we think? i just want to thank anyone who has read this story. it truly means the world to me and i really hope you like it as much as i have enjoyed writing it. i have really big ideas for the coming chapters and i cant wait to share it with you guys. anyway, please like and comment. also if you are enjoying the story please share it with your friends it would mean so much! i hope you lovies have a great day and week!


	6. The Grey Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: God Is A Woman by Ariana Grande*
> 
> a/n: this song doesn't exactly fit into a certain part of this chapter it just reminds me of Ophelia and her vibe. enjoy :)

I was standing in the middle of a base camp. I kept looking around unsure of where to go when I hear a soft female voice and I spun around.

"Ah, Ophelia I have been waiting for you"

When I turned around I was greeted by an older woman. She was around my height, a little taller. She had a braided crown around her head. She looked important. 

"Hi yes, that's me. Are you Leia Organa? I have a letter from my birth parents. It says I need to meet with someone named Leia and that she will tell me what I need to do." 

"Yes, dear that's me. Why don't we head to my office and talk about all you need to know. Poe here, will take your belongings to your room if that's okay?" She said while putting her arm around me pulling you close. 

I looked over to the side and I saw who she referred to as Poe. He introduced himself to me with a wink. He was good-looking but he was no what's his face. Wow, I really need to find out his name. 

Leia lead me to her office. She sat down at her desk and I sat across, nervously waiting for what she had to say. We sat like that for a few minutes until she finally figured out what she wanted to say.

"Well, I must say you have grown up to be a beautiful woman even though I am not surprised you were a beautiful baby."

"Wait, you knew me when I was a baby?" 

"Of course I did dear. I was your mother's best friend. I was the one that dropped you off since she couldn't let her own child go. But she was the one that picked Tony Stark and I would say she made a good choice. I could tell through the force you were growing into a strong woman."

"She did make a good choice. I am very lucky to have him as a father. Anyway, who are they? Are they alive? Also what the hell is the force?"

She looked at me with sad eyes. I already knew one of the answers then. "Sadly, both of them died. They were powerful Grey Jedi and not everyone liked that. And they made an even more powerful daughter. And my dear you already know what the force is. You may have not realized but what you call your powers is the force. You are so strong without any proper training I can't even imagine what you would be like with training but I can't wait to find out." 

"I know the letter said I was a Grey Jedi but what does that mean?" 

She sighed, "Well honey the force surrounds us and it has two sides the light and the dark. The light side is practiced by the Jedi and the dark side is practiced by the Sith. In between the two are the Grey Jedi. You practice using both the light and dark side of the force. You are the balance and I don't mean you as in the Grey Jedi. I mean you, Ophelia, are the balance." 

"The balance?" I said with a seriously confused face. I couldn't tell if this lady was high or not but whatever she was saying was surely bullshit. 

"Yes, you are the balance the force needs. You are the one destined to save the galaxy whether it be this one or your home. Alongside Ben. My son." She had a smile on her face as she said it.

With that, she pushed a photo over to you. My eyes went as wide as saucers. It was him. It was an older photo probably from his early teens but it was him nonetheless. The eyes. Those dark whiskey eyes. 

Leia could sense I recognized him but didn't push. She knew it was a lot to take in. 

"Leia, is he here..Ben? When I traveled by accident twice I saw him. But it looked like a ship of some kind not a base like this."

She sighed again but this time it was sad. I could see the heartbreak on her face. Clear as day. 

"My sweet Ophelia, there is much you don't know yet but you will learn in time. My son was seduced by the dark and is now under the control of an awful man named Snoke. He poisoned Ben's mind and now Ben or as he calls himself Kylo, practices the dark. He will be the one to train you in the dark side of the force. He just doesn't know it yet. But maybe when this is all over, you can bring him back to the light." 

Now it was my time to sigh, "Leia, I saw Snoke too, I think. He seemed evil and I understand how you would want Kylo away from him but it's his choice. I won't force Kylo to change. He has to want it for himself. With that said I will look out for him while he trains me as you said." 

She smiled but it wasn't a normal smile. It was like the smile a mother gives when she sees something that you don't. But as soon as she smiled it was like a light bulb lit up in her mind and she quickly got up and went to a chest of some kind. 

In the chest was another case. It small but was locked. She brought it over to me and placed it in my lap while taking the seat next to me. 

"Well open it. It was left for you. It is something every Jedi needs." 

I opened the box and saw a hilt of some kind. The confusion was clearly all over my face because Leia then spoke up again. 

"It's a lightsaber. It is the weapon used by both the Sith and the Jedi. It is connected through the force and inside is a kyber crystal. All you have to do is use the force and ignite it."

I stood up out of my seat and picked up the lightsaber. I held it in my hand and before I knew it this beautiful white light started propelling out of the hilt. I was swinging it around and it came so naturally. It was as if I knew how to use this my whole life. 

"Does the color matter," I asked Leia. 

"Yes. The Jedi tend to have blue, green, or purple kyber crystals. The Sith have exclusively red kyber crystals because they bleed them. Then there is white which is used by the Grey Jedi. And actually about your lightsaber. I don't know if when you saw Ben you saw his lightsaber but yours is actually very similar to his except yours is more balanced." 

We talked for a few more hours and by the time she had explained everything to me, I was exhausted. I had no idea what time it was here but the sun had just set. I figured at home it had to be around 4 or 5 am. Leia could tell I was tired so she sent me off to my room and told me she would start training me in the morning but gave no specific time giving me the freedom to get as much sleep as I needed. 

When I finally got to my room I was so tired I placed the lightsaber on the table next to the bed and passed out as soon as your pillow hit the bed. 

*

*

*

*

I have been training with Leia every day for a while now. I was getting better and better with the force. I knew I was strong before and hell my avenger title was the forceful avenger but this was next level. I honestly couldn't wait to show everyone all that I have learned. 

Over the past few weeks, I talked to Tony a lot. It was mostly just quick messages but it was nice being able to have a piece of home in a galaxy far far away. 

After training was over today I got lunch with my new friends Rey, Poe, and Finn. I was lucky they took me in as soon as I arrived and even Rey was helping with my training since she was a Jedi. I had also heard about Luke but I hadn't met him yet and by Leia's remarks I probably never would. 

We had been sitting in the dining hall for about an hour when we all spot Leia entering the room. Rey stood up assuming Leia came to give her another mission but she was soon disappointed when Leia raised her hand and pointed at me. 

I said goodbye to them and made plans for dinner that night. I followed Leia to her office. Her face looked like a mix of a smile and a look of fear. I just had a gut feeling I was not going to be happy with whatever she was going to suggest.

When we got to her office, we took our usual spots. We sat in silence for a few while she gathered her thoughts. 

"Dear, you know how your training has grown immensely?" I nodded and urged her to continue. "Well I have taught you all I can and I think it's time for you to go to Ben. He just left the Supremacy and is back at the Finalizer, his ship." 

"Oh okay, I can get ready. When do you want me to leave." 

"Tonight would probably be best because you should get there before he leaves for a mission or Snoke calls him back." 

"Okay, I'll go pack and leave after dinner," I said with a smile. Happy I will finally get to meet the man I thought about every single day since I first saw him. 

"Okay perfect. I can help you. I also must warn you before you leave. I wasn't going to say anything but it is dangerous if you don't know the full truth." 

"Well, you have officially freaked me out. What is it?" 

"Your parents. I told you they died because not everyone liked how powerful they were. Well, it was Snoke who killed them. He felt threaten and wanted anyone who was not on the dark side, dead. That's why they gave you up and put you in a different galaxy. He truly wanted you dead. They pretended your mother was still pregnant when Snoke killed her so that he believed he killed you. So my warning, avoid Snoke no matter what. He will kill you if he finds out who you are."

"Okay just avoid the leader of the First Order, easy." 

She started laughing. Clear my defense mechanism worked because she had no idea how much I was actually freaking out.

*

*

*

*

I was standing outside on the base with my lightsaber on my hip and my bag hanging over my shoulder. Since I was going somewhere potentially extremely dangerous I decided it was best to put my suit on. And since it was all black I figured it was also probably better since I would fit in easier. 

Rey, Finn, and Poe were standing with me fidgeting. Rey, the most upset, made it very obvious that she was not happy I was willingly going to Kylo. I had no idea what happened between the two but it was clear she hated him. Poe and Finn also made it obvious they didn't want me going to the First Order but were less aggressive about it. 

"Hey, guys I'll be okay. I know what I am getting into but I have to go. If I am to figure out my purpose I have to leave the nest." 

They all nodded and mumbled some variant of I know. I hugged Poe and Finn first and told them that when I could I would come back and visit. And that maybe when this is all over I would bring them to my world so they can see it. They were all happy with that. 

Next, I hugged Rey. She held on really tight. When she pulled back she looked me in the eyes to try and tell if I really wanted to do this. She saw I had no regrets and finally pulled me in one last time whispering in my ear, "Be careful, Ben can have a temper and will not protect you but I see that if anyone is his equal in the force it is you. You actually may be more powerful."I pulled away and smiled. 

I walked over to Leia. She pulled me in for a strong hug. Even in the few weeks, I have been here, Leia had made me feel like I was one of her own. In the short time, we bonded and even though she never said anything I could tell she saw me as a daughter. 

When she pulled away she looked at me and told me, "May the force be with you." 

With that, I grabbed my necklace. I closed my eyes and thought of Kylo. A clear trace of a smile was on my lips. When I opened my eyes I was no longer on base but instead was in a training room surrounded by 6 figures in a mask and Kylo at the center staring at me with the largest smirk painted across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry for the cliffhanger of sorts but next week we finally get full kylo time!!


	7. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: (beginning) The Archer and (end) I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift*
> 
> Also, a song that just reminds me of Kylo is Young God by Halsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: smut

The 6 men in masks circled me. It was like they were making me their prey. I did not like it one bit. I'm so used to being the archer, not the prey. 

Kylo finally called them off of me and dismissed them from the room. Now it was just the two of us. He looked at me curiously wondering when I was going to disappear again because if my track record proved anything it was that I never stayed on the ship for long. 

"So curious you haven't left yet? Why is that?"

"Well, actually I'm here because I need you to train me." 

"And what makes you think I would train you. You came here so I'm assuming you know who I am and then you must know I don't bring myself down to the level of a worthless commoner like yourself." 

Did he just call me a fucking commoner? Who the fuck does he think he is. I was beyond pissed at this point. I am an avenger. I save the world on a daily basis. But I need him to complete my training since Leia told me I can't see Snoke or actually he can't see me. 

Swallowing all of my pride I responded, "Kylo, I didn't come here because it was my idea. I came here because Leia sent me."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because he threw his hand out, and now I was suddenly being choked by the force. 

"It's Commander Ren to you and don't you ever bring up that name again if you want to live. I could kill you right now and not even blink an eye. So watch your fucking mouth if you know what's good for you. Do you understand me?"

He let go of me and I collapsed on the floor. I could finally catch my breath and when I did I mumbled under my breath, "good to know you have mommy issues." 

He turned around back toward me. "If you know what's good for you, you will watch your mouth." He smirked thinking he won by scaring me. Little did he know I can hear ALL of his thoughts and I know he is interested in me and what I can do. 

"Listen, buddy, I don't give a fuck who you think you are. I need to be trained and I can hear your thoughts. You are intrigued by me. So when you want to stop your tantrum we can start. Okay, Commander Ren?" 

Again, wrong thing to say because before I knew it he stalked over to me and waved his hand over my face making me unconscious. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
When I woke up all I could feel was a pain in my mind. It felt like when Wanda went into my brain after a mission to see what happened to me. 

After I got my bearings I realized I was now in a dark sterile room. I was chained onto a chair. I tried to wiggle my hands and even tried using the force to unlock the cuffs. I had been in similar situations before so at first I wasn't worried but somehow my powers just weren't working. 

I was so concentrated on breaking the cuffs, I didn't even notice Kylo had been standing in the corner the entire time. 

"Those are force blockers. You won't be able to get out of them." 

"Okay? So you want to tell me why the hell you have me locked up like a prisoner. I haven't made one move to hurt you. I am not here for that. So uncuff me and we can talk like adults."

Completely ignoring my question he started walking around me. Again making me feel like prey. 

"So girl from the hallway, why can't I get in your mind. You could get into mine but I can't to you. Have you trained in the light already? Also, you aren't from here girl so who are you? Why are you so important?" 

"First of all my name is Ophelia Athena Stark and two let me go and I'll answer you." 

"No."

"Fine I'll answer part then you let me go and I'll answer the rest. Okay?" He stared at me for a few seconds then eventually nodded in agreement.

"Okay like I said my name is Ophelia Stark and your right I am not from here. I am from another galaxy. My home planet is Earth and there I am part of a team called the avengers."

"The Avengers?"

"Yes, the avenger. Have you never heard of us? I mean I guess I'm not surprised since I had no idea who you are."

He scoffed like he was annoyed at the fact I didn't know who he was till I met Leia. "So what exactly is this so-called 'Avengers'? What do you do?"

"There was an idea to bring together, a group of remarkable people to see if we could become something more so when they needed us, we could fight the battles...That they never could. We were created to save the world when the world can not save itself. There is something big coming and I need to be ready to face it because I will not fail."

When I stopped talking he waved his hand and the cuffs immediately released. My wrist was red from the pressure. 

Kylo then took the seat next to me and nodded for me to continue. 

"As for me reading your mind and you not being able to read mine, I have no idea. On Earth, I became a hero because I had powers. It wasn't until I came here and Lei-" Kylo's head shoot up at me. "I mean it wasn't until she told me about the force that I knew that I was force sensitive."

"Okay, so when you were there did you train? Did she teach you the way of the light? Are you a Jedi?"

"I did train in the light but I am a Grey Jedi. That's why I need you. To be a full Grey Jedi I need to train in the dark too." 

"Okay I'll train you but you will disguise had one of my knights. Snoke wants you so it's better to keep you under wraps." 

Leia had specifically told you not to let Snoke see you. You were terrified and clearly, Kylo could tell. 

"I'm not going to tell Snoke you're here. He clearly deems you important so I want to find out why. Maybe use you to my advantage. You will stay in the guest room of my quarters and at all times when you aren't in the quarters you will wear your mask."

"As long as you keep me away from Snoke I will do whatever you say. So, when does training start?" 

"Training starts when your mask is completed so until then you will stay in the quarters." 

With that, you both stood up and left the interrogation room.

*

*

*

*

After Kylo escorted me to the room he left. Before he left he told me I can go anywhere in his quarters except his room and I had full access to the kitchen. That's where I currently was, trying to figure out dinner. I checked the entire kitchen and could not find one thing that I recognized. 

After about 30 minutes of tearing the kitchen apart, I heard the front door open. Kylo came stomping in clearly pissed about something, clearly having another tantrum. Once he walked through the kitchen walkway that changed. Now he had a smirk. Clearly entertained that I destroyed this place and look like a mess.

"Okay, you can stop looking at me like that and help me find some damn chicken, steak, maybe some pork."

Kylo tilted his head and just stared. I could tell he was confused and that when it hit me. They don't have food as we do. 

"With that look, I'm assuming you don't eat that type of food. So what exactly do you eat? Are you vegetarians? I mean I can get behind that if you are."

He shook his head no and said, "As assuming as this is I have never heard of the food you are saying. If you are asking about popular dishes in the galaxy I would probably say Roasted Porg or Colo Claw Fish are the most popular."

"I think I'll stick to vegetables. Please tell me you have that at least?"

"Yes, we have that. Every planet has some type of vegetation." He said pushing me out of the way while he prepared the food. 

*

*

*

*

We sat down at the table for dinner. It was surprisingly good and tasted pretty similar to something I would make at home. 

"So Ophelia, no one can know you are here. And based on the blood sample I took of you while you were unconscious I don't think you want anyone to know you are here. Your midi-chlorian count is higher than any other force user in the galaxy. Why is that?" 

"What do you mean I have the highest count?"

"Ahhh I see you don't know. Well, it will be a lot of fun little one to figure out why. I may even break you." 

The way he looked at me, I couldn't tell if iI was supposed to be scared or turned on. So my brain automatically went to turned on. So I decided I wanted to have fun with it

"Is that a threat?" I asked smirking at him from across the table. 

"No, that's a promise," he said returning my smirk. 

I got up out of my seat and as I started walking away I mocked, "Ohhhh I'm so scared of the mighty Kylo Ren."

All I heard were footsteps and the next thing I knew was I was being pushed up against the wall. Instead of force choking me, he was actually using his hand which made me even more turned on. I swear his hand was going to be my favorite necklace. 

His lips were inches from mine when he said, "If you don't learn your place I will have to put you there and I promise you I am not gentle."

I looked at his eyes and then his lips then his eyes again practically begging for him to kiss me. He just continued to stare me in the eyes while occasionally looking down at my lips. 

The tension I was feeling was too much. I began to wiggle your hips in hopes to cause some friction when I accidentally brushed against his growing desire. As soon as I did that I involuntarily moaned. 

His hand moved from my neck causing me to whimper at the loss of connection. Kylo then with both hands cupped my face and crashed his lips against mine. 

Our lips were moving in sync and so were our bodies. Automatically his hands found my thighs lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around him. Kylo then started walking to my bedroom. As he was walking I could feel his growing manhood. I knew Kylo had to be large given just the sheer size of him but I mean he was confined in his pants and it felt huge. All I knew was that I'm going to be literally and metaphorically fucked. 

Also, I know this is a bad idea. He is meant to train me and that's it. All my plan was to get in, get trained, get out. But now feeling the connection only grow strong is killing me. 

When he got to my room he opened the door and walked us to the edge of the bed. There he threw me down and began to hover over me. He smiled down at me then again started attacking my lips. His hands immediately found the hem of my shirt and started pulling up. We broke the kiss only to take the shirt off because I immediately went back to his lips. 

His hands then found my pants and swiftly pulled me off and threw them across the room, along with my panties. I started going for his clothes when he broke the kiss. His hand shot to my neck lightly choking me again. 

"You will not touch me unless I say so. Do you understand?"

I couldn't speak given his hand was around my neck so I just nodded. 

"I asked a question. Do you understand?"

His hand loosens just enough for me to answer, "Yes sir." 

He groaned at that and his hand found my sensitive nub. He began circling my clit with his thumb while his fingers explore my folds. 

He slowly entered one finger while simultaneously stimulating my clit. The entire feeling was too much I couldn't help but moan loudly. His other hand loosened from my neck as his body started kneeling down at the end of the bed. 

Now situated in between my legs, Kylo looked at my dripping cunt, licking his lips. "I'm going to make you come so hard you will forget your name and only remember mine." 

All I could do was moan in response. He smirked then adjusted my legs so it was now they were hanging off his shoulder. 

He then buried his face into my pussy, licking and exploring. His tongue enters my core while his nose was hitting my clit. The feeling was pure bliss and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Oh god, yes Kylo, right there" I screamed

I was so close I could feel the euphoria taking over my body. But as soon as it came it was gone. Kylo ripped away all contact. He stood up and wiped my juices from his lips. Then stared at me while he sucked my taste from his fingers. 

"Hey what the fuck dude?"

"Ahh little one, don't you understand I told you I would have to put you in your place didn't I? This is your punishment." He said while walking out heading to his room next door. 

I was so beyond pissed. "Ahhhh" I screamed into a pillow. I was so close and now I was going to have to do it myself. 

Taking care of myself I made sure to be extra loud. I wanted to make sure he could hear me and know I didn't need him to get off. I was a strong independent woman who could take care of herself even if his fingers felt 100x better. 

Little did I know on the other side of the wall, Kylo could hear me loud and clear and was taking care of himself to the noises I was making. He knew I was trouble when I walked in but he never expected the amount I would cause. I was becoming a weakness within him but also a strength and he didn't know what to make of it.


	8. Naboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey* Also when it gets to a certain part *trust me you will know when* I suggest listening to I Wanna Be Yours by Sofia Kalberg or Don't Blame Me by Taylor Swift*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so surprise!! i actually wrote two new chapters today so i wanted to release this. this chapter is actually double the amount i usually write but i could not find a spot that felt right breaking up so here we are! anyway enjoy and happy monday
> 
> t/w: smut

I have been staying with Kylo for about two months now. Surprisingly living with a man who has tantrums like a toddler wasn't so bad. I got my mask last month so in the morning I was able to walk around the ship just as I please. I did this most mornings and surprisingly for a government made out of fear the people, well the lower ranking officers were nice and even helping me when I was lost or just needed someone to talk and explore with. 

Because I was out more Kylo had me go by my middle name, Athena. And as much as I love my first name I did love the name, Athena. It was the name Tony gave me. I came with the name Ophelia so he thought it would be nice to give me a name of his own. It comes from the Greek Goddess Athena. She was a badass and that was Tony's hope for me. 

Only once was I questioned about the authenticity of my name. Of course, it came from the uptight, General Hux. That's what Kylo was nervous about. I was wearing my mask so Hux couldn't see my face but he was still suspicious. Kylo is concerned that if Hux knew who I was he would tell Snoke. 

But that happened my first day out and nothing else has happened since. Also since I have been able to go out more I have been training. At first, it was just Kylo and I but now all of the knights have joined. Out of them, I have become closest to Vicrul. He is the one that when I have no one to hang out with he will come by and take me out so I don't go stir crazy. 

*

*

*

*

It was the afternoon and I started heading to the training room from my daily walk when I got a message on my halopad from Kylo:

Training canceled for the day. Meet back at my quarters immediately. 

I figured its best not to piss him off so I turned right around and headed to the room. 

When I got there Kylo's door to his room was open so I took it as an invitation to waltz in. He didn't notice me at first but once he did he completely turn giving me his entire attention. 

"Sooo... Why is training canceled today?"

"The knight got sent on a mission and will be gone for a few days. I am using this as an opportunity for field training for you. Pack a bag we leave for Naboo in an hour."

"What's Naboo?"

"It's a planet that is fairly peaceful. There is no chance of an attack since it tends to be pretty neutral. Plus we will be dressed more incognito. So no need to fear an attack"

With that, I went to my room to get packed. I didn't have much since all I wore was either my suit or an all-black workout outfit. 

I was sitting on my bed all packed when I got my nightly facetime call from my dad. It was our thing. Since I didn't live there anymore Tony thought it was a good idea to have a daily check-in. We didn't say much and it normally lasted less than five minutes, but I think it was more for his conscious that we have this. 

"Hey there dad"

"Hey, kid. How is everything over there? Still see you are on that ship. What's it called the stormtrooper."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. He tried so hard to understand all that I told him but more often than not he got the names mixed up. This was shocking since Tony Stark was supposed to be this genius but you chalked it up to it being space magic and he wasn't totally up to date with that. 

"Dad, it's called the finalizer and yes I am but actually we are leaving to visit a planet today." 

"Whose we?"

"don't start this. You know who Kylo is. He has been very generous with letting me stay here and not keeping me in a prison cell."

"You and I have very different definitions when it comes to being generous."

I started laughing. Ever since I first told him about Kylo he has been stand-offish. At first, I thought it was because he is technically the 'bad guy' but now I think it's because he is nervous I won't come back. This obviously isn't true because Kylo and I are just training together even if I am secretly in love with him but I mean it's fine. 

"Well, kid just be careful. Also, I have someone here who wants to say hi."

I sat there confused wondering who wanted to see me when I look up at the screen and see my favorite redhead staring at me.

"OH MY GOD NAT!!" I screamed then yelled out a quick "sorry" to Kylo figured he heard the scream. 

When I looked back Nat was laughing. "I missed you too. Tell me how is space. Kill any villain's ass yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm still training."

"Well if your training attitude is anything like what you had with me I feel bad for your instructor. Anyway who is he or she that's training you?"

I couldn't help but blush just at the thought of Kylo. I tried to hide it but Nat being Nat caught on right away.

"Oh my god it's him, isn't it?! The hottie you are obsessed with is training you? Tell me have you made a move yet? Have him fall in love with you?"

"He is the one training me but he doesn't like me like that trust me. To him, I'm just some annoying girl he is forced to deal with."

"Soo... you are telling me in the months you have been gone you NOTHING has happened between you?"

Again my face gave it away and Nat jumped right on it.

"Was it not good?"

"No no no. It was amazing it's just he hasn't tried since so I think it's him that doesn't like and/or want me. It happened the first day and I just don't know. It's been two months."

"Well, I'm sure you are just overthinking it as always and that maybe he has a perfectly good explanation as to why. Ophelia just talk to him I am sure you can figure it out but in the off chance you can't I will gladly come there and kill him for you."

"Thanks, Nat. I really miss you. It's so weird not having our chats every day."

"I know I miss you too but actually I've got to go we have a mission. But just know I love you and next time you come home I want to meet that Greek God of a man while he is holding your hand. I love you." She said with a wink. 

I softly laughed "Okay Nat I'll try and I love you too stay safe." With that Nat was gone and the phone screen was now black. I laid back and couldn't help but thinking about what Nat said. Maybe I was overthinking but I wasn't sure I just knew I had to try. All I knew Naboo was either good or really bad either way I would get my answer. 

*

* 

*Kylo's POV*

I heard her scream so I immediately left my room to check her's next door. Before I came into view I heard a sorry and another voice. I figured it was her dad's so I was about to leave when I heard a female talking. I figured it was probably the other avenger named Nat since that's the only female she ever really talked about. 

I was again going to walk away when I learn Nat ask about me so I decided to stand by the door so I could hear what they are saying without being on screen. Or so I thought. 

I could hear Ophelia talking about us and I noticed her tone. She seemed upset. I knew I hadn't made a move but it wasn't because of her per se. It was because I couldn't open up. Everyone leaves and she would too so I couldn't continue. I decided that day I would only treat her as an apprentice nothing more but now hearing her talk I can't help but feel those emotions coming back. 

I went to give one last look into the room when I noticed Natasha looking behind Ophelia. Ophelia didn't notice but I did because I could see she was looking directly at me. 

She said, "I know I miss you too but actually I've got to go we have a mission. But just know I love you and next time you come home I want to meet that Greek God of a man while he is holding your hand. I love you" and winked. Ophelia must have thought it was for her but when she said she wanted to meet me and gave a wink I knew she saw way past my barriers. 

*End of POV*

*

*

"Wow, I think this is the most beautiful planet I have ever seen." I looked around with wide eyes. This place was so beautiful. It was as if the entire planet was meant as a palace fit for a Queen. I thought New York would always be my favorite place but this blew it away. 

Arriving at the hotel I couldn't help notice Kylo's use of a fake name in the hotel forms. Ben Amidala. I had never heard of it and as far as I knew it wasn't a family name because Leia had told me both, Solo and Skywalker and her's was Organa. I was going to question it but whenever I asked about his past it leads to me being chocked and not in a fun way. 

As we were walking to our room Kylo began talking. 

"Here I am Ben and you are Athena. No one can know who we are. I have enemies everywhere and they won't care if this is a peaceful planet they will destroy everything to get to me."

"Well, worst comes to worst we fight them. Do you really think they can fight off two of the most powerful force users?"

"It won't come to that. I will not let this planet be destroyed." 

"Why do you care so much about this planet? I mean it is beautiful and peaceful but since I have met you, you have had zero regards for places especially when you are throwing a tantrum. So what gives?"

"It's none of your business and if you value life I suggest you don't ask again." 

"Okay, whatever Ben." I was beyond annoyed. He basically trusts me with his life right now to not tell anyone his actual identity but he can't even tell me why this place is important to him. Bullshit. 

*

*

*

*

After settling in our hotel room we decided to go for a walk and stretch. Between the shuttle flight to Naboo and the packed bus to get to the hotel, I figured it was best to stretch my legs and be active. 

We walked in silence for a good amount of time before I started talking. I wanted to learn more about this mysterious man I was always so drawn to.

"So tell me a fun fact about yourself. I know the Commander but I don't know who Ky-sorry- Ben actually is."

"Okay a fun fact about me is that I am the apprentice to Snoke." He said quietly so that no one but me could hear him.

"Nope, not that. I already know that. It can be anything like what is your home planet, a favorite song, or even your favorite color. "

"Okay fine, Black." 

"Should of saw that coming. Okay well, I'll give you one. I am the next in line to take over a multi-billion dollar company."

"What really how? Also are dollars like credits?"

I started laughing, "Oh shit I forgot you have different currencies. But yes a dollar is like a credit and you know my dad is Iron Man but what I never told you is he and my mom Pepper run Stark industries... Okay, one last fun fact and I'll stop bothering you for the day."

"Umm okay, I am the best pilot in the entirety of the First Order."

"How did you learn how to fly?" When I asked the question Kylo tensed and I could tell he didn't want to talk about why but he surprised me when he spoke. 

"My dad taught me when I was young. He was the best pilot in the galaxy so I guess I just learned from the best."

We walked in silence again for a little while. I didn't know exactly what to say to him so I figured silence was the best option. That was until he spoke up again. 

"So, what about you? Do I get one last fun fact from you?"

"What do you want to know?" I figured this way he can ask whatever he wants and maybe in return he will be more open in the future. 

He looked over at me and I could see the conflict in his face. Clearly not wanting to ask the question he has but in the end his curiosity got him. "Do you have someone waiting for you at home? You know like a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" 

He looked so shy asking the question I couldn't help but laugh. The leader of the Knights of Ren afraid of asking you about a partner this was gold. 

"No, I don't. Honestly, there was someone but before I left we both knew when I came here that was it. It wasn't good for either of us anymore." 

He seemed happy with that answer because I noticed the tension leave his body and a slight smile return to his features. 

*

*

*

*

When we got back to the hotel, Kylo told me to put on the dress that was on the bed and that to meet him on the balcony when I was ready.

I threw on the dress which was a long black dress. It had thin straps and a tight corset on top but the skirt was thin and flowy with a slit up the leg. I matched it with my strappy black heels. I also decided to do a natural make-up look but with a red lip and rosy cheeks and just let my hair fall down. 

When I walked out onto the balcony I noticed it was sunset. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I hadn't even noticed Kylo was out there until he cleared his throat. I gasped when I looked over. He was even more handsome than I could have imagined. 

He was dressed in a sleek black suit with a white dress top. His hair styled perfectly. If I didn't know better I would say he was prince charming. 

He pulled out the seat at the table then gracefully sat in his across from me. 

"I don't want to come off ungrateful because believe me I am so grateful for this but why?"

"What do you mean why?" He looked over at me confused. It was like he didn't realize our situation or the fact that we have never gone on a date or has he even asked me on one.

"I mean why dinner? Is this like a date? I guess I just didn't think you saw me like that."

"Yes, I guess this is a date," was all he said before he began eating and drinking what was in front of us. 

*

*

*

*

Dinner was now almost over and it was honestly the best date I had ever been on. We didn't really even talk about much during the meal but it was just peaceful. Like no one wanted to talk because the moment was so precious. 

Now Kylo is sitting across from me smiling while I am finishing my dessert. Seeing him smile was probably the seven wonders of the galaxy. 

Being on Naboo I noticed something different in Kylo. He seemed more carefree and just overall happy. I wasn't sure why but it was nice and I mean today he only threatened me once so that's an improvement. 

Once I finished eating I stood up and walked over to the ledge of the balcony. Our room was overlooking the cliffs and the ocean. Also because Naboo's atmosphere is different the sunset actually lasted way longer than on earth. 

I noticed Kylo walk up to me. His hand had landed on my lower back and I had molded myself into fitting into the side of his body. My head lightly sat on his chest while my hand was now taking up room across his toned stomach. I was now being hugged by the Mighty Kylo Ren. Hell must have frozen over for him to be showing me this affection. 

I looked up at him hoping to catch him off guard to see his natural reaction to the scenery but what I saw was something else. He was already looking down on me. He had a smile that danced across his face. He also had this unrecognizable look on his face. It wasn't anything bad it was just different. I didn't know what emotion sat behind it but I knew it was the same look Tony gives Pepper when she isn't looking. We stayed like this for a while just looking into each other's eyes with no sense of urgency. 

Eventually, he did make a move and he was now leaning down placing a light kiss on my lips. It was different from last time. The last time we kissed it was urgent and lustful this was something entirely new. The kiss was like my lips were finally finding their home. Kylo felt it too, I could tell. 

His hands found my hips and started directing me to the wall against the hotel room. His lips never left mine while he guided me. I was so lost in the kiss I hadn't even noticed the growing bulge in his pants. But now that I did it's all I could think about. 

I broke away from the kiss and led him into the bedroom. At first, I thought I was going to have to bring him to the bed but he suddenly picked me up over his shoulder just to end up throwing me down on top of the bed. 

Within seconds he was back on top of me, his pillow-like lips attaching to my neck and any other uncovered skin he could find. I couldn't help it and I unconsciously began grinding up against him begging for any type of friction. With that, I began moaning. God he hadn't even touched me yet and I was falling apart. 

I could tell he had the same thought because he pulled his lips off of me to look up at me. When I whined he smirked clearly loving the effect he gives my body. 

I couldn't take it anymore so I began unbuttoning his shirt. I was so impatient. I had the shirt off in second and was heading down to his belt when he stopped me. 

Without saying anything he turned my body over and slowly unzipped my dress and taking it off of me. He took his time roaming his hands all over my body. Only when he was satisfied with touching and nipping at every area of my backside did he slowly roll me back over. 

He didn't say anything but he didn't have to. His eyes said everything for him. He was completely and utterly enamored with me and my body. When I said I didn't realize the look he gave me either it was because I didn't see it like this. I could see he felt the same way I did about him. The feelings weren't one-sided but instead a complete soul. 

With that, he began kissing all over my body. Paying extra attention to my chest. He sucked and kissed one of my nipples while pinching and fondling the other. He was taking his time and that made this moment all that more powerful. 

His fingers traveled down to my folds where he explored and lightly rubbed my clit. Just the feeling of his fingers was sending me into bliss I couldn't imagine what the rest of his body could do. 

When we had the moment before this, he never let me touch him so I was nervous. I could feel him and I could feel the size of him so I knew it was big but I couldn't tell to what extent. 

It was like he read my mind. He could feel I was wet enough so he took his fingers in his mouth to suck off the juices then he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. I looked with wide eyes as he pulled out his impressive length. I just knew I was going to be sore in the morning and I couldn't wait. 

He smirked, seeing my reaction to his cock. It was all the confident booster he needed. His lips began attacking mine again while he lined himself with my entrance. He began to very slowly enter me and I couldn't take it again more. 

"Kylo, please, I need you." Hearing your voice made him feral. He quickly and roughly started thrusting in and out. 

I was in utter bliss. It felt so good and his hand was diligently circling my clit. 

"Oh yes, Kylo!! Right there." That was all I could get out. My mind started going blank. 

"Oh yeah, princess, you want to cum on his cock?"

I couldn't say anything so I nodded but that wasn't enough for Kylo he wanted to hear your voice. 

"When the Commander asks you a question you answer him. Understand?"

I couldn't help but moan. The authority in his voice just made him even hotter. "Yes, sir I would like to cum." 

His thrusts became sloppy. I could tell he was close. "Okay, princess cum on my cock." 

That was all that I needed it was like my body is in a euphoric state. I began moaning loudly and was pulsating all around his cock while he came inside of you. 

Once you both were done and had caught your breath, Kylo slowly pulled out of you and you whined and the empty feeling. He lightly chuckled at your reaction while walking over to the bathroom. 

He came back with a warm damp cloth and knelt down in front of you to clean you. It was sweet and made you feel more connected to the moment. Once he was done he laid down beside me and pulled me into his side. We laid like that for a while just enjoying each other's presence. 

I quickly glanced up when he began speaking. "Why do you call me Kylo?"

"What do you mean? That's your name. Do you want a nickname?"

He sighed clearly not wanting to go into detail but still burning to know, "I mean why do you call me Kylo and not Ben? Literally, everyone that either knew me before or knew my mom before they met me calls me Ben. You met her before me but you still call me Kylo. I just don't get it."

"Well do you want me to call you Ben?"

"I don't know," he answered being as truthful as can be. 

"Well, I call you Kylo because I just want you to be who you are. It doesn't matter whether you follow the dark or the light to me. I just want you to be happy and if that means being named Kylo that's fine. It is not my decision to just call you whatever name I want. It is your life and I respect that. That's exactly what I told Leia when she told me about you. I told her I would never try and convince you to change who you are. But if you decide you want to go by Ben even when it's just us I can do that."

He smiled like truly smiled down at me. "Thank you." 

I didn't say anything else because there was no need. We both understood each other at that moment. We were just two misunderstood kids who grew up and fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: aww who knew Kylo would be a soft boi. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it. see you sunday lovies :)


	9. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: Take Me To Church by Hozier also Yellow by Coldplay*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t/w: smut

When I woke up I found myself still naked tangled between the sheets with Kylo. I looked over at his sleeping form. A light smile ghosted across my face while I stared at the Greek god that laid next to me. 

He was asleep on his stomach and his face was turned towards me. His hair was spread out across the pillows and his breath keep blowing on a single piece slightly moving it across his forehead. 

Looking at him, I knew at this moment I was completely and utterly in love with Kylo. I was always the one to be guarded. I mean, hell, with Steve I loved him but this was different. I was in love with the mighty Kylo Ren but there was no way I could say anything. I know him and if I say anything he will freak out and this will all be over. He thinks he is incapable of giving and receiving love so call me selfish but I wanted time with him so the secret of my love will always stay with me. 

I started tracing shapes across his toned back while he slowly was pulling out of his deep slumber. His eyes fluttered open and a smile spread across his face. I felt like I could die right there. His smile was so beautiful that I was going to make it my life's mission to make him smile every day. His smile was one that you would go to war for just to see even for a second. 

His arm came across my body pulling me closer to him so I was now nestled into his side. My head laid on his chest. His heartbeat making a rhythm that mine started to follow. 

"So, princess what do you want to do today? I never planed any training for a specific time so we can really do whatever before or after it."

I turned my head up so I was now looking up at him. My smile widened and Kylo noticed.

"What's making you smile so much?" He said while nudging me. 

"It's just you keep calling me princess why?"

"Well I mean isn't your dad like the leader of an empire. By your description, he runs Stark Industries, an extremely large business basically an empire."

"Technically Pepper runs it but she is my mom so I guess." 

"I also call you princess because being with me technically makes you one."

I shot up out of the hold and stared at him in disbelief. I hadn't even realized the part about us being something in Kylo's eyes, all I could think was he just admitted he was royalty. 

"Y-yo-your royalty?"

He started chuckling at my stuttering, clearly enjoying my tongue-tied response. 

"Did she ever tell you anything about my family lineage?"

"Who?" I asked with pure confusion but then I realized, "Oh wait nevermind, Leia only told me that you come from the Skywalkers bloodline and your grandfather was Anakin who eventually became Darth Vader, sith lord, of the empire but that's it. Why?"

He looked over at me sitting up, and reaching out to put my piece of fallen hair behind my ear. Leaving his hand spread across my face while he continued. 

"Well yes Anakin was a leader but actually so my was grandmother, Padmé Amidala. She was the queen of this planet during the age of the republic."

It clicked that's why he said his name was Ben Amidala. And that is why he got a look from the lady at the front desk. His grandmother was royalty here. 

He continued, "Also Leia was adopted by Senator Bail Organa and she became Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan making me Prince of the destroyed planet."

I stared at him with pure amazement. I knew he was powerful given his spot in the First Order but what I never realized was meant for greatness long before the rise of the First Order and long before he became Kylo Ren. 

What also was shocking in his moment was Kylo was opening up. This is the most he has ever told you. My heart was beating so fast at that fact. Maybe he was beginning to trust me. 

I was so blissfully happy at this moment. I leaned in and our lips connected. Smiling into the kiss I could help but put all my unrequited love into it. My hands found a home on his face. I started to lie back down pulling him with me. 

Kylo was now hovering over me in bed. His lips kept attacking mine in the most passionate way. He broke from the kiss only to leave a trail of kisses down my body. Kylo kissed from my jaw to my shoulder, to the valley between my breast only to then start sucking softly on my pebbled nipples.

His lips continued to travel down leaving sweet kisses. Once his face was close to my arousal he stopped and looked up at me smirking at the fact he was barely touching me I was already coming undone. 

Kylo spread my legs and left soft bites along the inside of my thighs. I couldn't take the teasing anymore. "Please, please Kylo. I need you." 

He obviously wanted to hear me beg because the next thing I knew Kylo tongue was exploring my folds with such precision. His thumb found my sensitive nub and was now drawing circles. A low moan came across my lips while my fingers found a new home in his hair. 

"Oh god, yes. Right there Kylo don't stop!"

He looked up at me without removing his lips or hand from me. The look was utter pride. I could tell he was proud of himself. Watching become undone with just his tongue and thumb. 

He lifted his mouth off of me for a quick second just to say in a low lustful voice, "Tell me princess are you going to be my good girl and cum on my face?"

I couldn't come up with a single response so all I could do was moan. That seemed to be enough for him because his tongue was attacking me hard and more passionately on my clit while two of his fingers found a home inside of me. 

That's all it took and now my walls were clamping down on his fingers while I loudly moaned. Kylo looked at me and my face of pure euphoria. He couldn't help but moan into my pussy. The vibrations of his moan made my orgasm even stronger. My fingers were pulling at his hair trying to pull him up. 

He got the hint and he pulled himself up to hover over me again his lips meeting mine. I could taste myself on him and like that, I wanted more. My arms held onto his neck and I pulled down making us as close as possible. 

He pulled away and his eyes darting across my face and a small smile formed at the corner of his lips. While looking at him all I could notice was his swollen lips and how utterly bliss this moment was. 

His lips found a home on mine again and his hand slipped between our bodies. His hand stroked his large member, lining up at my entrance. With a quick thrust, he entered me and I immediately felt so full. I couldn't help but moan at the sensation while his body found a rhythm with mine. 

While his hand explored my body my hands were clawing at his back. With each thrust his cock found my sweet spot, getting me closer and closer to my second orgasm. 

"Oh! Kylo!" was all I could moan. I could tell he was getting close. This thrusts getting sloppy. 

His hand found my clit again and began drawing circles. With one more aggressive thrust, we both became undone. Moans of bliss filling the room. 

He collapsed on top of me carefully. My hands were lightly drawing lines up and down his back while we both caught our breath. 

His head pulled out of the nook of my neck while he slowly pulled out of me leaving me feeling empty. 

He rolled over and turned his head so he was still looking at me. His hand moved to my face tucking the hair that was out of place back. 

He looked deep within my eyes saying all he never could. If loving Kylo Ren was wrong I never wanted to be right. Loving him felt like all the stars aligning causing the universe to open up to Heaven, allowing me in. 

*

*

*

*

After the shock of this morning wore off I decided I wanted to tour the planet. Catch a glimpse of the history of Kylo's bloodline. While we walked down the path along the water I couldn't help but notice how similar this looked to Earth I mean by the scenery you could tell me I was in Italy or Greece and I would have believed you but then I see the spaceships and different forms of life and I remember where I am. 

Kylo has been telling me a lot about his family, well his grandparents. He always leaves out his parents and uncle. I don't know the full story of what happened but I can tell it caused Kylo a lot of grief so I didn't want to bring up bad memories. Everyone deserves to have secrets and this was his. 

As you continued on the path I couldn't help but stare at Kylo. He was so tall and so handsome. For the first time in my life, I felt complete. It was like for years I was looking for the missing puzzle piece only to realize it was under the couch the entire time. 

He noticed me looking at him, stopping in his tracks. I looked down embarrassed at getting caught. His finger hooked under your chin lifting my face. He looked into my eyes while his body leaned down planting a soft kiss upon my lips. 

When he pulled away his eyes met mine and at that moment it was like everything disappeared and it was just us. But quickly everything came back and he smirked and leaned down again to whisper. 

"Princess as much as I would love to stay here and have you stare at me I think we should go train. We have to go back to the ship tomorrow and we have done no work."

I whined knowing he was right and turned around walking back to the hotel.

*

*

*

*  
I barely missed the swipe of Kylo's lightsaber. I slide across the floor with my legs crouched down and my hand gliding along with me while my other handheld out my lightsaber. I got up as quick as I could and pounced. 

I came at him with full force and he easily dodged me. I let out a frustrated groan. If I couldn't beat Kylo in a training session how was I supposed to beat Thanos when the time came. I was a failure. 

I turned around and in pure frustration charing at Kylo. He was prepared and blocked my move. For what felt like an hour it was a constant clashing between the sabers. I was so angry with myself. I became unfocused and a block at Kylo thought I would easily make never happened. 

The lightsaber came down a grazed my arm. I yelped out in pain, collapsing on the ground. When I yelped in pain Kylo looked over in horror and immediately stalked over to my side grabbing my arm and examine the injury. 

The injury itself wasn't bad. It hurt more Initially than it did now. I couldn't help but let out cries of frustration. I was a failure in training meaning that when the time came I would fail the people I care about most. 

I wiped the tears away in an aggressive matter and got into an attack mode. Kylo looked over at me in shock. 

"Come on Ophelia, take a break. I just injured you. Let's just revisit this tomorrow." 

"NO" I practically screamed at him. "I want to finish this now. Let's go." 

"Ophelia, no we will finish this training session tomorrow back on the Finalizer. Now, let's go back to the room and calm down."

"I said no. I am training now with or without you. So If you want to stop then get the hell out and let me finish."

I saw the anger flash across his face before he barked at me, "Excuse me, do you need a reminder of who I am. You will not order me around. Now, let's go back to the room before you say something you really regret. I will not hesitate to punish you even if I already injured you." 

It wasn't that he yelled at me, I could handle that, but it was like everything hit me at once. I collapsed on the ground and tear again threatened to break out. I violently sobbed while Kylo made his way over. 

He encompassed me in his arms, cradling me while I let out all I was holding in. 

When he felt like I was finally starting to calm down he moved so his hands were now cradling my face. Examining my eyes and face trying to decipher what had happened. Right now I looked and felt like I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

"What's going on?" He asked me in the softest voice. Nervous that saying the wrong thing would completely destroy you. 

"It's nothing. I am fine." I said while wiping the tear away.

"Ophelia it's obviously not nothing. Is it about home? I don't know much about you other than your part of a team called the Avengers but maybe if you tell me I can help you." 

At that moment I realized, I never told Kylo anything about me. He had opened up which I know was hard but I stayed quiet. Now it was my turn. 

Without words I attached my hands to his face, sending the force through his temple. Pushing images through his mind. 

At first, I showed him memories of training with Nat, hanging around the tower or the campus, and moments between my family and me. 

Next, I showed him the battles and missions. I moved images of New York and the battle with Loki into his mind. I showed him the countless missions I went on. All the injuries. I also showed him Sokovia and Ultron. 

Lastly, I showed him the conversation with Fury. I showed him how Fury was depending on me to defeat Thanos and how it was life or death. 

When I pulled my hands away I looked at Kylo with doe eyes, hoping he understood why I was training so hard and why I was frustrated with myself. 

He sighed and said my name softly, grabbing my hand, rubbing his thumb across the soft surface. "You can't put all this pressure on yourself. Judging by what you showed me you have a team behind you and now you have me."

My head shot up to look him in the eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Kylo even though just learned about my past, knew me better than anyone else. And I had him at my side. 

He looked me in the eyes again before he pulled me in and kissed me hard. Showing me that he is here. 

*

*

*

*

Miles and miles away, Snoke sat on his throne when he felt a disturbance in the force. Whoever it was, was using a great amount of the force in order to show something. Then he realized who he felt. He felt a force signature he thought was long dead. He felt the child born of the force. Daughter of the Grey Jedi. And right next to her he felt the force signature of his apprentice. 

He smiled to himself, he was going to kill you all while breaking Kylo. He would make Kylo fully commit to the dark while you laid dead at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: happy Sunday lovies! i hope everyone has an amazing day :)


	10. Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Song: DNA by Kendrick Lamar*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: sorry I am the worst. I meant to post this on Sunday when i posted on Wattpad but I forgot :( anyways enjoy 
> 
> t/w: smut

When we got back from Naboo the fleet immediately began attacking the Resistance's ships I begged Kylo not to go but it was to no avail.

Now I was sitting on the couch in the living room looking out the windows watching the battle unfold. Kylo had left about 2 hours ago for a meeting with Snoke on the Supremacy. And it had been about 30 minutes since I watched his TIE Silencer speed out of the hanger and began shooting. I was horrified watching him shoot at the group his mother was apart of but I also understood. With the amount of trauma, he went through as a child it was no surprise he was the way he was. I could understand the feeling of parent abandonment, I was just lucky I had Tony to save me. 

I was watching every move the Silencer made. Kylo was shooting everything in sight. He hit the main cruiser, several x-wings, and other smaller ships. I had to admit he was an unbelievable pilot. You could tell he got it from his father. Kylo had told me about Han's piloting and watching Kylo flying through space pulled at my heartstrings. 

Even though we were miles apart I could feel the anger he was feeling. I continued sipping on my tea looking out when I noticed a shift in his force signature. It was almost like he was communicating with someone but I couldn't tell who. 

I looked at where his ship was and he looked like he was flying straight towards the main bridge of the resistance cruiser. Then it clicked. It was Leia. I couldn't take my eyes off the scene. Kylo was about to blow up the bridge which would clearly kill Leia and eject her into space. He had a clear shot. 

I stood there with anxiety watching everything unfold. The seconds felt like hours but then nothing happened. Kylo never took the shot. 

But as soon as I relaxed, I saw a different TIE fighter shoot at the ship. The bridge of the cruiser completely exploded. My hand flew to my mouth. I felt like I was going to be sick. I watched Kylo pull back and then my focus switched. I couldn't see Leia but I could feel her she was alive. 

Even though so many people just died, I relaxed a little knowing Kylo didn't just lose his family even if he doesn't talk to her. 

When I saw Kylo's fighter pull into the hanger on the Finalizer I finally pulled myself away from the window and sat on the couch waiting for Kylo to come home. 

*

*

*

*

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the door slide open. Kylo stalked in and stop a few feet in front of me. I could see the conflict spread across his face. He was mad at himself for not killing Leia but he was relieved she was alive. It was no surprise he had trouble sleeping. He had a constant war in his mind. 

I carefully walked over to him and threw my arms around his neck pulling him into me. Even if he wouldn't admit it at this very moment he needed to be held. 

We stayed like that for a while. He clings on to me as if I was the only thing keeping him from floating away. 

"I-I couldn-" He tried speaking before I interrupted him. 

"Shhh it's okay we are both here and you're okay. That's all that matters." I said as I rubbed his back. Trying to calm him down as he did to me the day before. I looked up at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I could feel him instantly relax.

The kiss turned into more as it was one of the only ways I felt like I could comfort him at this time. My lips traveled down his neck and his hands wrapped around the back of my thighs pulling me into his arms. 

He walked with precision into the bedroom. The room I now called home. He placed me down on the bed. Kylo saw my cleavage bounce as he placed me down and I noticed his eyes go dark. Without another word, he ripped the white t-shirt off my figure leaving me in my black lace bra. 

His lips immediately attached to my chests while his hands wrapped around to my back of the bra. He unclipped the bra and pulled it off of me, throwing it across the room. 

His lips found one peddled nipple while his hand found the other. He was calculated but slow with his moves. I didn't want to make him go faster than he wanted because I wanted him to use me however he wanted. I wanted him to feel in control.

My hands found the hem of his shirt and pulled up. I hadn't even realized the rest of his uniform minus the pants were off. Kylo only broke his lips away from my body while the shirt was pulled off. 

His hands traveled down my body landing at the button of my jeans. With quick hands, he unzipped my jeans and pulled them off my body along with my panties. The look he gave my body made me burn. All I knew at that moment was I needed him inside of me. I was desperate. 

"Kylo, please. I need you!" I moaned 

He didn't need to be told twice within seconds his pants were on the floor and he had flipped me around. My head was pushed into the pillows. My back was arched and my pussy was completely exposed to him. I could feel my arousal dripping down my thighs. 

"You're already so wet and I haven't even given you the pleasure of my cock yet." 

I moaned at his words. I couldn't say a word all that my brain knew at that moment was the arousal coursing through my body. 

Without another word, Kylo rammed his cock into me. The pain quickly turned into pleasure as his cock perfectly hit my g spot every time. Due to the angle, I could feel his cock in my stomach.

The pillow was muffling the moans that were involuntarily falling out of my mouth. Kylo was not happy with that. His hand wrapped around my throat while he guided me up. Now kneeling on the bed with Kylo fleshed to my back I couldn't help but let out a loud moan. 

"Princess I want to hear you. I want the entire ship to hear who you belong to." He was panting I could tell he was getting close due to his sloppy thrusts.

"Oh god, Kylo!" I practically yelled into the room. 

"I want you to come on my cock princess." He whispered into my ear. That was all I need because suddenly my vision went white and all I could feel was bliss coursing through my body. Kylo thankfully kept me upright while he pounded into me because my body was practically Jell-O at the moment. 

With a few more thrusts I heard him moan lowly into my ear and I could feel his warm cum fill up my cunt. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Just catch our breaths and enjoy the moment of closeness between us. 

To my sadness he pulled out and went to the bathroom, coming back with a damp cloth. He gently cleaned my body while I laid peacefully on top of the covers. When he was done he threw the damp cloth into a bin then crawled up to me on the bed. He laid down on his back and pulled me into him. 

We stayed like that for the rest of the night. Just holding one another until sleep took over. 

*

*

*

*

The past few days had been tough for Kylo. He was in a constant battle between himself and Snoke was making it even worse. 

That's who Kylo is actually seeing now. He had left about 10 minutes ago. I had a bad feeling about this one though. The force was telling me something but I just couldn't tell what. I just knew I had to get ready for anything. 

I went to my room. I packed my bag. It wasn't that I was leaving or wanted to. I was actually happy here with Kylo. It was just this gut feeling I just needed to be prepared for anything. 

That was when I heard a knock on the door. I knew the knights didn't go with Kylo so I figured it was one of them. Maybe Vicrul since I hadn't seen him in a while. 

Just to be safe I grabbed my mask and lowered it on my head. I opened the door and stood in front of me was a stormtrooper. 

"I need you to come with me, Commander Ren is requesting your presence."

Something felt wrong. If Kylo wanted me he would either message me or send one of the knights. Not some stromtrooper. 

I could tell this stormtrooper was nervous and getting agitated. "Come with me, Ophelia. Commander Ren is waiting for you."

And that's when I realized this wasn't Kylo asking for me. He wouldn't have given that name. The trooper noticed my body's reaction and signaled to his right. That's when I saw a guard in red come into view. 

Next thing I knew I was getting hit in the head and force blockers put on my wrists. 

*

*

*

*

When I woke up I was chained down in an interrogation room. My mind immediately went to use the force to get out but then I remembered they had put force blockers on me right before I passed out. 

I looked around and saw no one else in the room. I started screaming for help. "Help! Help! Is anyone there?" 

I turned my head to the sound of the door opening. In walked the same red figure I had seen earlier. The thing didn't speak as it approached me. 

"Who are you?" I asked but as soon as I got out the last word their fist met with my cheek.

"Hey fucker what is that for?" immediately another punch met my cheek. I was beginning to think maybe he didn't like talking. I shut up to maybe spare myself the pain and to plan a way out. I mean surely Kylo was looking for me, right? 

My head snapped at the sound of the door walking in and who else other than General Hux walks through the door. 

"Ahh, I see you have been introduced to your new living arrangements." He said with a snarl. God, I hated this man and his perpetual stick up his ass. 

"Ahh Officer Hugs, I see you're still a condescending dickhead." I could see the anger rising to his cheeks. Not only was he pissed I called him Hugs but I really dug it in with the Officer.

"Well, I would love to stay here and watch you suffer but you actually have an important appointment. You best get ready. I sure that black eye is going to be a point off on appearance for the Supreme Leader."

My throat started closing and my heart rate was through the room. The one person I was supposed to avoid, found me. 

Hux turned around and started to walk out but before he completely left he turned around and said, "You know I'm sad I won't be at this meeting but I will enjoy watching your body bag roll down the corridors. I'll make sure you receive a parade, don't you worry."

*

*

*

*

Kylo was kneeling in front of the Supreme Leader. He kept his head down and avoided any thoughts of Ophelia. Kylo couldn't let Snoke know of her it was too dangerous. 

Kylo looked up at the sound of a bang and metal scratching the floor. Kylo looked up and saw the worst possible thing he could imagine. Ophelia's mask gliding across the floor towards him. 

"My dear Ophelia, I have waited so long to meet you," Snoke said while I was now entering the room from behind Kylo. I saw his head whip around. The look on his face absolutely broke my heart. He looked broken. I could tell Kylo thought he failed me. He thought he failed to protect me but it was a matter of time and none of it was his fault. I just wish he knew that 

I was too focused on Kylo to even notice the naked mole-rat sitting on his throne across the way. When I did finally notice him though I felt like I was going to be sick. 

I was now standing in front of him while Kylo kneeled behind me. I moved my hand trying to signal him in any way. I didn't know if I could push my thoughts to him without Snoke knowing so I figured this was the best bet. I gave a thumbs up signaling that I had a plan. He understood what I meant because as soon as I did that I heard his voice in my mind. 

'I trust you'

My focus was brought back when Snoke spoke again. "You see Athena, or should I say, Ophelia. You are a smart one. Coming here hiding in plain sight. See it would have worked if I hadn't already felt your force signature on your accidental trip here and had you on my radar. And I see you have tried to steal my apprentice." He gestured over to Kylo and I could see him visibly get nervous. 

"I didn't try. Your problem was he doesn't like you." 

Snoke's hand reached out and I went flying into the air. I was being choked and unlike before I hated it. 

"You will do well to learn your place. Well, actually that won't matter anymore. I don't like my things being taken. So you will be neutralized."

That was my 'oh fuck' moment. He wasn't planning on torturing me or turning me to the dark. He was going to straight-up kill me. 

I went into survivor mode. I used all the power I had left in my body. I started projecting my force onto Snoke, digging through his mind and simultaneously collapsing his lungs. 

I could see the shock in his eyes. He didn't understand how a young girl who had seemingly no training in the force was killing him but what he didn't think to look into before he caught me was how much the force actually flowing through my body. 

While I was so focused on Snoke, I hadn't realized that the Red guards were beginning to move on me but luckily Kylo did. Kylo starting fighting them giving me enough time to finish my task. 

I could feel the force crush Snoke. His grasp on me diminished and I was lower. I stalked over to Snoke and said, "This is for hurting the man I love for years. You will never get a hold on him again." 

A guard had snuck up behind me and I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I let out a shocked yelp. Kylo's head snapped in my direction. He saw me laying on the floor with a guard overhead about to stab me again. Kylo yelled my name and threw his lightsaber. I caught it and ignited it just in time to kill the guard. 

With my attention taken off of Snoke, he was weak but wasn't dead yet. He used the force again and was now suffocating me. Kylo noticed. His fingers flinched and my saber that had been confiscated was now ignited and slicing through Snoke. His body split in half and the saber was now called back to my hand. 

Kylo had run over to me and we were now surrounded. One by one we started taking down the guards. We were back to back leaning on each other for support. 

The fighting continued and eventually, we were separated again. I was so focused on my guard I hadn't even noticed Kylo was outnumbered and struggling. When I finally turned around I saw my worst fears coming true. 

Kylo was getting stabbed in the chest and he collapsed. Everything went fuzzy for me. I fell to my knees while screaming at the top of my lungs. I was so distraught that somehow created such a force that when my knees touched the surface of the floor the energy I created coursed through the entire room. All of the guards collapsed to the ground. The force instantly killing them.

I ran over to Kylo with tears streaming down my face. When I looked down at him I could see shallow breaths but they were getting weaker. I couldn't lose him. I didn't even get to tell him that I loved him. The man who thought he didn't deserve love was in fact loved. 

I laid my head across his chest, sobbing. I couldn't breathe from violent sobs leaving my body. I didn't know what to do so with all the force I had left I gave it to him. Right before I passed out I saw his eyes open. 

*

*

*

*

When I woke up I was still laying on the group but in the arms of a very much alive Kylo. Kylo must have felt my shift because his hands immediately flew to my face. When we made eye contact the largest smile grew on his face. After what felt like years and a second all in one he pulled my face up to crash into his. 

"I-I thought I lost you." He looked down with a sad smile. 

"Nah it going to take a lot more than that to kill me. Sorry to say but you're stuck with me." 

I slowly started getting up. Kylo was next to me mirroring my movements. I started slowly walking around the room looking at all the destruction left. 

"So what happens now Kylo?" 

"I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy."

I starting laughing at the absurd ask. Kylo knew I can't do that. I have a family. A team. I can't just completely disappear from them. When I looked up I saw he in fact wasn't kidding. 

"Kylo you know I can't do that. I can't just move here and be whatever it is you want. I told you everything about my home. You know I have duties to them."

"No, no. You're still holding on! Let go!"

"Kylo I will happily split my time 50/50 but I can't just move here and forget my duties. What's expected of me."

"You can and you will." He replied sternly, clearly thinking he could convince me. 

I softly sighed, "Kylo."

He looked at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes. I felt my heartbreak. "Please. Join me." 

"I love you Kylo. Part of me thinks I have since the day I accidentally popped onto your ship. I want to be with you but I can't stay here and rule. You know that." I reached my hand out when he backed away from my touch. I felt like I was going to be sick

"You know what? Just leave for good. You could never be a ruler. All you are is a whore who let a man touch her the day he truly met her. A ruler needs self-respect."

I knew he was just anger but his words hurt. It felt like Kylo just stabbed me a million times in the heart.

"Kylo please stop before you say something you regret and we can't come back from it. "

"NO, you need to leave! Before you do I want you to know the only reason I paid attention to you was because you were a hole I could use, nothing more. All those talks were just so I could get inside your pants."

My heart broke for the millionth time that day. His words cut like knives. This wasn't the man I loved. No, this was the Supreme Leader. I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed my necklace so I could disappear. But before I left I said to Kylo one last time, "I know you think you don't deserve any love but you do. I love you and I always will." 

With that, I was gone and was now standing in my room in the shared quarters. My heart was broken and now was bleeding out on the ground of the home we created. He was my home but now I'm homeless and broken.

I grabbed my already packed bag. I went to the desk to write a quick note in hopes maybe one-day Kylo would come in here and read it. Maybe one day he will realize what he did and regret it but with all the power he now held maybe he wouldn't, he could easily find someone else. And the thought of that absolutely wrenched at my chest.

I closed my eyes and grabbed the necklace. The only place I knew I could go was to the Avengers campus so I just pictured there. 

When I opened my eyes I was now standing in the living room of the campus. I did a full 360 of the room. It looked different, more empty. 

I stood in the room broken and alone. That was until I noticed someone standing in the doorway. 

"Uncle Rhodey!"

I ran up to Rhodey and held him as tight as I could. I didn't even notice the brace now attached to his legs. I was so relieved to see someone who I knew loved me, I began sobbing. Uncle Rhodey didn't say anything he just held me because he could tell whatever happened left me heartbroken.

When I finally stopped crying, I looked at him and noticed the brace. "Uncle Rhodey what happened? Where is everyone?" 

He looked down at me and with that look, I knew something grave happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: hey lovies happy tuesday! sorry for the emotional rollercoaster but just trust the process. anyways stay safe and sending good vibes :)


End file.
